


Hug Scene: VanShi

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that moment when Sora and Kairi hugged each other? Well its the same but with Xion and Vanitas  instead. In this one Xion has long hair and dress like Kairi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Scene: VanShi

Vanitas made Keyblade disappear.

He, Ventus and Aqua turned around to see Xion and redhead man. Who is this man?

But it doesn't matter right now. That's important this moment what Xion was here with him in The World That Never Was.

Vanitas couldn't believe his eyes. The boy hasn't seen his friend whole month after they been seperated from Sora's heart Xion changed so much. Her hair became longer instead of Organization coat she wore a black dress with a hood and black snickers. Everything in her outfit was black, but it made her even more beautiful in Vanitas's eyes.

"Xion, you were great!" Finally Ventus decides said something to broke silence.

"Oh?" girl heard blonde boy and turned around to see Vanitas and they approached each other.

"You really changed Xion... but I am just glad, you here," black haired boy said feeling a little silly about saying what she changed; of course she changed he hasn't seen her whole month. What Vanitas expected? What Xion would stay that girl he remembered? Like boy was feeling right now it was silly to expect this.

"You never came home, so I came looking for you," Xion couldn't believe this. Vanitas was really here with her. Even in such an odd place what brings her memories about her tiime in Organization XIII.

Vanitas tore his eyes from the girl" I am sorry, "he said guiltily. He had never felt so guilty in his whole existance.

Suddenly Xion ran and hugged him around his waist. This surprised Vanitas. No one hugged him before.

"This is real." she whispered in his shoulder.

Vanitas hesitate for a moment and hugged her back. Ven and Aqua looked at couple and exchanged looks. Vanitas and Xion finally together, after a month being separate.

And it wasn't a dream.

 _It was a reality_.


End file.
